I killed Chad Dylan Cooper
by Godsha
Summary: Sonny Munroe returns after her disappearance two years ago to attend to her unfinished business. Rated M for violence and gore.


**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**- Sonny's dad raped her a few times after coming to stay in LA with Sonny and her mother.**

**- Sonny develop bulimia and few other mental disorders, cutting herself regularly.**

**- Chad had cheated on Sonny twice with Selena Gomez who became a long term cast member of Mackenzie Falls.**

**- Chad got Sonny pregnant accidentally and they kept the baby boy, called him Ollie.**

**- Sonny's tried to commit suicide twice but Chad manage to save her both times.**

**- James Conroy is a sleazy pervert.**

**Sorry for any mistakes I made.**

Chad walked home from Condor Studios, head down, hands in pockets of his jacket.

A dreary scene.

Distant sirens echoed quietly. The streets were damp and dirty, light from the street lights beamed in spots on the previously soaked road.

_Whoop_, what a fun birthday the greatest actor of his generation was having. Finally nineteen and feeling the same. Always guilty. Memories of Sonny being fired about a year ago and a while later disappearing of to where ever, haunted him. He had left her in a bad way and left it at that. He regretted it everyday. Ollie often asked about her whenever Chad kept him, Chad mostly ignored Ollie when he talked about her, a very sensitive topic. The name, 'Sonny'… Chad didn't like it anymore, she herself ruined it's cuteness. Correction; He ruined it's cuteness. It's _innocence._

Selena's death was a tragedy, even Tawni turned up at the funeral respectfully, all dressed in black lace, very quiet the whole time, looking dignified. Even James kept his uncontrollable urges hidden as we bowed out heads in respect for everyone's loss. Of course no Sonny Munroe turned up, everyone did whisper about how Sonny was sure to return to spit on Selena's grave for all grief caused.

Chad Dylan Cooper of course was still an actor, much better and more professional than the childish _Mackenzie Falls _that ended long ago.

(Spoiler: Devon pushed Mackenzie off The Falls; it was quite epic; and Chloe avenged him the same way.)

As Chad trudged in the direction of his mansion… lonely mansion, for one he didn't even know if it was the right way because his never went this way.. and never walked.. or took "shortcuts" pointed out to him by random possible murders.

"_I killed Chad Dylan Cooper," _ whispered.

Chad froze.

_Alley say wha?_

Chad turned to the left to look down the long alley, it was dark, dripping, like the normal eerie alley you'd see where thugs sell crack and gangs rape single moms walking home from work, full of shadows and several dumpsters.

He typically gave the alley and dirty look, confident he was being watched. Normally he'd be scared out of his balls (lolwut) but he'd grown out of that with living in on his own.

He figured best to ignore it like the thousands of questions his sons asked about his disappearing mother. He walked on barely a few steps. It felt like ages before the next interruption;

"_Soon enough." _followed by giggles.

Unmistakable giggles.

Chad stopped, quickly feeling the cold.

He couldn't help but feel harassed.

This was how Selena died. Walking home from the studios, past a football club and _no further. _

He remembered this and it sent shivers down his spine.

It didn't have to be an interruption, Chad chose to take it into thought without meaning too. He proceeded to glance down the same alley way without turning his head, merely looking through the corner of his left eye.

"Leave me alone, kay? Cause I've got a gun.." Chad lied the end part, turning to face the alley. Damn well should though… Have a gun.

"_S'only me, silly." _The feminine voice cooed, she took a step forward, only face showing out of the shadows. Chad automatically took a step back, staring in surprise.

Her face… _Sonny's _face was so pale, her eyes looked black, but that was probably because of the shadows and her pupils were massive. A smile plastered on her face, her head slightly tilted. She gazed at Chad with bed room eyes, their intention was unclear. It was too falsely pleased to be seductive in anyway, merely hypnotizing Chad to be still and confused.

"S-..Sonny?" Chad whispered warily.

Her smile turned into a grin, her stare focusing on her prey.

She suddenly lashed out and grabbed Chad by his jacket roughly and yanked him into the alley.

Chad's eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and Sonny became clearer. Her hair was all messed up and she was wearing a short white dress, her symbol of depression.

When she had spoke, she didn't sound depressed.. she sounded like she was but then was then brutally forced to wear the mask of a smile. Secretly aching.

Sonny pulled Chad further then slammed his back against the brick side of the tall building. Chad cringed. Sonny seemed so much stronger and forceful. She pinned him there and her face was very much in his.

"_I missed you," _She hissed with her face up to his ear, she let her cold lips brush his ear and bit it roughly in a 'Yes, I am playing with my food,' way.

Chad screwed up his face and leant away from her, "You know, Sonny… "

"_Hmm.._" She murmured as she licked his ear and played around with it in that fashion, Chad cringed at her cold touch and gentley pushed Sonny away.

"Why did you leave. Ollie's been-"

"_Shut up. You talk too much." _Sonny snapped and reached behind a trash can for something she had hidden. She grinned again.

Chad took some steps back, eager to leave this situation and began to turn to creep off without her noticing. It was weird. He hadn't seen her in months, with a million questions and demands of her, angry and guilty at the same time, but now he just wished he had never been here.

She quickly spun Chad around with her hand on his shoulder so he'd face her.

In her hand she held a needle and thick, wirey thread.

Chad stared at it, Sonny stared at Chad.

Sonny used her plastered smile to hid secrets. Sick secrets.

Chad's cries were forced into muffled groans.

He twisted and fought but that only made Sonny's hand slip and drive the needle through his cheek instead.

She apologised each time with a smile and "Whoops!"

Chad's arms tided above his head, the harsh rope welding his wrist together and attached to a thick pipe above him. Sonny crouched in front of him holding his face as still as she could with one hand tugging the thick black thread tighter with the other.

"_Annnnnd… Done." _Sonny said and got up, admiring her master piece.

Tears streamed down Chad's pierced and red cheeks.

His lips were a bloody mess. Criss-crossed forever closed.

His eyes glimmered, very watery, he stared up at Sonny pleadingly. Her white dress had little blotches of blood on it.

"No more," He tried to say, it coming out in muffled utterance.

"_No more? Should have said that before you asked for it." _She chimed with a giggle.

Chad knew he could achieve almost anything with eyes like his, he proved it over the ages. Chad looked pathetic. Like a little boy, not a nineteen year old.

_"Is that the look you used to get into Selena's pants?" _Sonny smiled with her high voice. Oddly enough; this smile being the most realistic looking one so far that night. The hurt was clear in her breaking voice though.

Chad noticed her vulture motion, she stalked back and forth, pacing, deciding his fate.

Chad tried to get up, using the wall that his back was against.

It hurt-

to have a facial expression.

It stung like a robotic prostitutes _hairy ass._

Chad tried to perform the impossible and ignore the pain that spread across his jaw when his face twisted in pain when attempting to correct the position of his shoulders.

She had purposely tied him in such a position to reduce his movement while tampering with his lips and a needle.

Chad wanted to tell her was a psycho, the sick distorted girl she was. Chad also wanted to cry for mommy. But he could do neither.

Sonny took a few steps closer, and reached up to the rope around the pipe that held Chad's arms straight up above his head.

She untied it, about to pull it to force him to stand up, but he was already up and smacking his knuckles into her face. This made her stumble backwards and trip over an already tipped over trash can.

Before Chad knew it she sprang to her feet and backed Chad up to a dumpster.

She hissed and latched her hand onto Chad's throat.

_"I would rip out your vocal chords but they're already of no use." _

She squeezed his neck, jabbing her nails into the side, forcing blood through his lips. She quickly picked up the trash can's lid from the ground and whacked it to the side of Chad's head, rendering him unconscious and spilling more guilty blood.

When Chad awoke he was standing, his arms holding him up, forcing him to do so. Once again his arms tided above his head to something above, he wasn't paying attention to was held him there so firmly, more that he was shirtless. His head pounded, still hurting from when she knocked him out. It took Chad a minute to realise he was not in the alley, he was in the park near the studios. A lamppost at the edge of the street flickered, but stayed on most of the time.

He glanced around in front of him, he couldn't see the psycho but he knew she wouldn't leave him there.

"Riiight here," She whispered from behind him, her head by his ear. It startled Chad but he saw it coming.

Sonny crept around him to his front and bent over a few feet ahead, picking up something else of hers, exposing her underwear while she was at it.

She hid it behind her back as she swiftly twirled around to face him.

Chad didn't like this game.

He did not like it one bit.

He watched her every move cautiously, glaring at her with a fixed focus as she slowly took one step at a time walking up to him. Her hands still behind her back, a grin still on her face. Sonny circled him once, kissing him on both cheeks as she passed them, Chad winced as it stung. When she was back in front of him, her lips had his blood on them, he watched as she licked her lips.

She then came a lot closer so that their bodies almost touched, as well as their faces. Chad was so tempted to spit blood in his face but it wouldn't work. She raised one of her arms up to his and with slow, careful movements, opened his wrists deeply. She kept the blade she held going and ran it all the way down his arm in a gentle wave motion and did so with the other arm. The cold night air burned in the deep gashes that quickly dribbled down his muscular arms in crimson blood. Sonny's eyes lit up in pleasure like she had waited ages to do so. She brought her face up real close to his arm pit and just above made contact with her tongue. Running her tongue all the way up his arm, she clearly found the flavour agreeable. Chad was clenching his teeth tightly, squeezing his eye shut, pretending this wasn't happening. When Sonny's tongue reached his deeply wounded wrist, she played around with it, torturing him.

The pain she caused by sticking her tongue in his wrist, licking out the blood; was unbearable.

He suddenly grabbed a clump of her hair, right at her scalp because her head was so close to his tied hands. Blood ran off his wrist into her hair. He yanked her hair and brutally kneed her in the stomach. His fury was clear in his face, he ate through the pain that it costed him to look this way and warned her with this icy cold glare that screamed more than a thousand words. Sonny cried out in pain and plunged her small knife into his the side of his lower chabs, making him instantly let go.

Chad's blood dripped down the side of Sonny's face, leaving a nice little red stripe that dripped off her chin. Her raven hair covered part of her face messily.

Chad's pain was excruciating, worst than he had ever thought possible and that was obvious in his reaction.

_"Learnt our lesson?" _Sonny giggled with a laboured 'enough of your shit' look on her face with another forced smile.

_"Chad, you know that deep down, you deserve this. For everything. And if you just let me die my own way, well, you wouldn't be here would you?" _Sonny chimed, a hateful smile on her face as she paced in front of him. _"And you know, I hate you. I really, really hate you. And I'm going to enjoy this. You be a good boy now and take you medicine, because you can't run from it forever." _She reminded him in a soothing tone.

Her last sentence echoed in Chad's ears.

Chad's head faced down as much as possible.

His whole body was a gory mess.

Sonny had told him she had always wanted to ruin what was most important to him.

His perfectly sculpted chest and back was covered in long red and drippling cuts, crossing over each other making a big mess.

Sonny circle him, pleased with her work.

She stopped at his front and did as she pleased. His pants were already as low as they could get without showing anything, so she started her tongue there. She slid her red tongue all the way up his chest and through the dip in the middle of his collar bone and stopped and got an idea. She carefully used her sharp knife to cut open the threads that held Chad's mouth shut. The second all her stitch work was undone but still embedded in his lips, he lifted his head to stare her in the eyes. Sonny smiled softly and pressed her lips against his. This hurt like fucking hell to him but he didn't fight it and kissed back. They kiss was slow and passionate, for all the wrong reasons.

Sonny squeezed her tongue in and had fun for about four seconds, her playing in the pool of his blood that didn't get a chance to escape, before Chad clenched his teeth shut on her tongue like a steel door. Sonny's eye's went wide was surprise and anger as she tried to free herself. Chad's eyes were already open and glaring solemnly when she opened hers. She looked like a idiot, trying to yank her face away from Chads, who the fuck wouldn't want their tongue in CDC's mouth and trapped there? Chad's teeth were so tightly fastened down on Sonny tongue he could feel it breaking. They stared into each others eyes, Sonny's were like a black hole you'd get sucked into faster than you realised they danger. Chad's were like, a beautiful placid ocean, very different from what he was feeling. Finally Sonny yanked her tongue of out his mouth, it tore it. Blood spilt out of her mouth as did Chads when their mouths parted.

_It was a dirty trick. A lie. Playing along, giving me a pleasant last kiss, I innocently trying to add something a little more special to it then he snaps the trap. A lie. Those thoughts whirled in Sonny's mind. _

Her face twisted with anger.

"I loved you Sonny, I loved you then you walked away and gave up." Chad said in all dead serious-ness, staring at her.

_Hear that? More lies. He's feeding them to you with a spoon. He's forcing them down your throat. _

_"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" _Sonny screamed, dropping her knife and covering her ears. Her voice was high and in-pain at the end. She sounded like a little girl being told.. being told that her father _was _coming back, that he was coming back to live with her and her mommy. Most little girls would squeal with joy to hear this, but no, Sonny would rock back and forth in the corner hoping the day of his arrival would never come. This was not her fault, it was her fathers. Her father was to blame for some of her insanity. Too late to fix.

Chad stared at her in silence. He was in agony, there was not doubt to that.

"It's true." He said solemnly.

_"No it's not you dirty liar! I've had enough of your lies and there will be no more!" _Sonny yelled at him, tears started flowing her cheeks as she picked her knife back up and forced Chad's mouth open, and with one back and forward, saw-like motion of the knife, his ability to speak was gone forever, a loud echoing cry of pain filled the air.

Chad didn't believe it had happened, he stared in sheer horror as she held out his own bloody tongue in front of him.

_"Gone." _She stated boldly, her blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke, her own tongue still bleeding.

Sonny gripped his bloody tongue tightly, her nails digging into it.

_"No more 'I'm sorry'. No more 'I was drunk'. No more 'It wasn't my fault'. No more 'I love you.' Because we know it isn't so." _Sonny explained his loss to him slowly, with a slight stutter. Her eyes wet and running.

They stared at each other for about ten seconds unbearable of silence.

Sonny's tears, kept glowing. Sonny's blood, kept flowing. Sonny's smile, stared growing.

A twisted, sick, torturous, unpleasant smile spread across Sonny's face.

They stared into each other's eye for a moment, sharing their precious memories and viewing of them being shredded.

Their cold stares broke and Sonny turned, she dropped the knife on the ground before Chad, and skipped. She skipped off like a little girl. She sang while she skipped.

_"I killed Chad Dylan Cooper, I killed Chad Dylan Cooper," _Her high voice chimed in a slow chilling way. Her bare feet splashed in the puddles as she skipped down the clear and empty road.. The play ground lamp post flickered, on and off, on and off.

_It echoed. She chanted tunefully._

_"I killed Chad Dylan Cooper, I killed Chad Dylan Cooper." _


End file.
